Dancing with Leaves: Shoku Hyuga vs Kazou Ayumu
Scattering leaves dancing in the sunsets breeze, a different feeling was in the air. Some of happiness and joy but others remark this feeling as gloom. Outskirts of Konoha, Land of Fire Kazou Ayumu was seated on a large field with a clear view of his former home village, Konohagakure. Loathing its presence for all the things they've done to him...but soon they'd get theirs. Kazou would assure of it. Lifting himself up from the floor, he walked off in the opposite direction. As the man began to walk, Shoku Hyūga casually strolled behind him. Soon, he couldn't resist and yelled, "Hey, sir! Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?" Slowly turning around, the missing-nin eyed the young man as nothing but a little cockroach. "My business is known of your concern and I don't have time answering small children questions." Turning back, Kazou continued his stroll. Becoming slightly annoyed, Shoku dashed in front of the man, several feet in case he tried to pull something. "Actually, it is. As a Konoha shinobi, it is my duty to protect the village. Now, what is your business in Konoha?" "Oh, protect Konoha from what? A mere elder man just passing the crossroads of the outskirts? Do you do this to everyone that even breathe near the village, that's how low Konoha has fallen?. Oh their stupidity has never ceased to amaze me, its dumb people like you that make to be a shinobi. "That elderly man over there is a merchent coming into Konoha for business. He was reported to be coming into the village. You, however, were not." Shoku replied, growing increasingly irritated. "Retarded child..." Shaking his head as he bestowed a rather humorous expression. "Who ever said I was going into the village in the first place, maybe I just wanted to get a view of Konoha's scenery or maybe plan to move here or not. Do you know these answers? Accusing an old man of doing something wrong when he was doing nothing at all. You should be ashamed of your insolence, now go cry somewhere and harass another human being simply passing by. As Shoku began to turn back to the village, something caught his eye. "That eye... Byakugan! How do you have a Byakugan?! I know every member of my clan, and you will answer me this, or I'll have the ANBU set loose on you." he said, his voice full of anger. It was obvious the man had a stolen Byakugan, and that meant a dead Hyūga. "Oh no, the Hokage's personal lapdogs will get me, whatever shall I do?" Voiced in monotone fashion, he truly respond, "Clans...treating each and every special thing about them secret toward any outsiders as if their life depended on it. These Kekkei Genkai's and Hiden's are mere items...tools for combat. As I said before its none of your business, I don't care how desperate you are to know. Now go away." With that Kazou simply walked off in the distance. Eyes full of fury and detest, Shoku, without a second thought, sent a volley or air blasts towards the mysterious man. He then began to charge him, ready to close all of his tenketsu.